The Real Angel
by SeaWeedHead14
Summary: It's the night before the last race of the Inter-High and Manami is overwhelmed by their ace climber's beauty. Then again, he always has been. [PWP] [Slight AraTou if you squint]


_I honestly have NO idea what this even is. It's summer and I'm being a lazy ass who has severe writers block. I should be updating my other two fics, but this was what my mind had wanted out, so yeah. I AM SORRY!_

 _*This is my first time writing anything for this fandom or this ship so I am sorry if anything is OCC. Also please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm actually really sick of reading this so I just gave up on trying to fix everything._

 _Enjoy (?)_

* * *

Manami had never seen Toudou look so beautiful. And that was saying _a lot_.

It was the night before their final race of the Inter High and Toudou had wanted to talk with him. He had just gotten out of the bath and was wearing a loose t-shirt that fell slightly off of his shoulders, along with a _very_ short pair of shorts. He wasn't very tall, being the shortest member of their team, but such little fabric only suited in making his legs look elongated, not to mention very, very smooth. Manami had to redirect his stare at the climber's hair just to take his eyes off them. The dark violet locks were bare, with no headband in sight, and the way they framed the older students face was breathtaking on its own.

The strong scent of lavender accompanied his entrance, clinging to his hair and skin from his recent shower, with the effect stirring something deep within Manami's chest.

"You wanted to talk to me, Toudou-san?" He hoped his smile disguised any oddities his personality might be showing by now, trying his best to look his upper classman in the eye and to not scan the heavenly sight in front of him. ' _And people think I'm the one with wings_.' He thought. ' _Toudou's the real angel._ '

Flicking him lightly on the forehead, Manami was ripped from his thoughts by a scowling Toudou.

"Don't look so dazed. We have a big race to prepare for and we can't have you spacing out whenever you feel like. You need to take this seriously."

Manami shook his head and smiled. He knew Toudou was told by Fukutomi to watch over him, considering they were both the climbers of the group, and sometimes he could be hard on him, but he knew it was only because he cared.

He cared so much that he took the time out of his own busy schedule to make sure Manami was keeping on track of his. And Manami knew if he were to ever need help, whether it be on the road or off it, Toudodu would be there for him. In Manami's opinion, Toudou deserved so much more than himself and he wanted to prove to Toudou that he had more to his mind than silly daydreams.

The older student was still staring at him, waiting for a response. He felt his head swarm from the summer heat and the light scent of lavender lingering close by. It was so close- _he_ was so close, that Manami wanted to just reach out and touch him.

He heard the other's gasp before he realized what had happened. Without thinking he had moved his hand forward to wipe aside the loose strands of Toudou's bangs in order to reveal more of that beautiful face. The two made eye contact and he could tell the other was confused. More confused than he should be.

These feelings sweeping inside of Manami had been growing for over a year now, since he had watched one of Hakone's afternoon practices one day and saw how fast they were, and how fast _he_ _could_ be. The day he had decided he wanted to go to this school. He remembered seeing Toudou that day, his hair slightly shorter but still able to peak out from underneath his helmet. He was so fast despite the steep hill they were climbing, the one that lead to the school's gates. That ease he rode with was so elegant and so graceful, it was no wonder he had been titled Hakone's Sleeping Beauty. He had wanted nothing more than to ride just as fast, with that very team.

Looking into those violet eyes conjured up all the feelings he had concealed until now. His heart and mind were so happy that he could no longer imagine his life without his team or without the amazing climber in front of him.

Slowly he ducked his head and placed his lips onto the ones of his admiration. Toudou's lips were soft and he wanted to be able to feel them more. He began to move his lips over them, not even noticing the lack of response. It felt like an eternity till he heard a small hum and the shift of those soft lips gliding across his own. _This must be unreal_.

After another moment, he opened one eye and then the other to make sure he wasn't just imagining things. Toudou was indeed there, looking flushed and embarrassed. Confusion marring his gorgeous features once again, as if to question how this all began and then why it had suddenly stopped.

Manami smiled and returned his place back to the ace climber's lips, moving with more energy. The fact that Toudou hadn't denied him or pushed him away, but instead was welcoming his advances, made him more eager to continue. He wanted to show his upper classman just how far his admiration went. Just how much he _needed_ him.

His hands moved down and rested lightly on the older student's hips. He then gently secured him against the nearest wall enjoying the feel of their close proximity. Between the wall and his height advantage, Manami had Toudou's full attention all to himself. He stopped once again to take in the view from his angle and was met by Toudou's complete debauched appearance of messy hair, a flushed face, and wet lips, only adding to the growing fire within him. The sight of Toudou's bare shoulder, his shirt having completely slipped off, elicited a burn within Manami's stomach causing him to seek out and bite it. He was much more rough than he had intended but the moan that escaped from his desire's lips was heaven to his ears and he quickly felt no remorse for his actions at all.

His lips and tongue made their way up his shoulder and along his smooth, ivory neck to place soft nips under his delicate jaw. Toudou had his mouth shut tight, trying to keep his noise to a minimum knowing their entire team was only a few rooms away, but Manami wanted to hear those angelic sounds once again. Making his way back to Toudou's lips, Manami forced his way inside that perfect mouth of his and moved his tongue hungrily against its own.

He tasted sweet. Every part of Toudou tasted sweet, which only left Manami wondering about the one part he wanted to taste the most. Removing his fingers from the climber's silky locks, Manami slowly trailed his fingertips along his sides, making soft touches every now and then, feeling Toudou shake lightly beneath him, and only stopping once he reached the waist band of those very, _very_ small shorts.

Toudou shuddered a breath when he made his way underneath the fabric. The younger climber was surprised to find that his upper classman was not wearing any underwear. The thought of Toudou sleeping close by each night with little to nothing on served to increase his arousal, his thirst reaching its brink. He gradually moved his hand toward the half hard member in the ace climber's shorts, while his other hand grabbed both wrists and held them tightly above his head. He wanted to hear Toudou's voice and he couldn't have those hands interfering.

He shifted his hand along his length, giving a few brief pumps, and feeling him fully harden under his touch. He then knelt down and grabbed the back of Toudou's legs and slung them over his shoulders. Manami smiled in what he could only assume was a predatory gleam; if Toudou's piercing eyes were anything to go by. He held his smile and continued to help the other climber steady himself against the wall, ensuring he placed both hands on his shoulders to give him some leverage.

Toudou gasped as the small piece of fabric around his waist was removed and his cock was left filling in the tight space between them. It was just as beautiful as Manami had imagined.

He stared at the member with dark eyes, slowly flicking his tongue from the underside all the way to the tip, causing more of those delightful moans to escape and fill the heatened confines of the room.

He took the tip into his mouth sucking gently and then bobbing his way to the middle, moving up and down for a moment before going all the way to the hilt.

"Ah. F-fuck Manami, ah!"

A string of curses came from the boy above him. Toudou never used bad language and the fact that he was the one to make him lose all sense and control of himself, made Manami painfully happy.

He continued to keep at a consistent pace, using his tongue to savor all of Toudou's flavor, ingraining his taste to memory. He hummed to himself at how intoxicating the ace climber was and felt the member in his mouth jerk at the vibration, followed by a breathy moan. His own arousal twitched in his pants and he could feel the slick substance of pre-cum seep through to his boxers. He could tell Toudou was close and if he were honest, he didn't know how much longer he would last himself.

Sharp nails digging into his shoulders urged Manami on, and he increased his pace. The sounds coming from his upper classman were driving him insane; every pant and moan was pushing him to the edge. Even off the road Toudou had such a strong effect on him, and the feeling itself _thrilled_ him.

It only took a couple more deep movements to have Toudou coming completely undone. Manami felt a sharp pull on this hair as his upper classman's way of telling him he was about to explode, but Manami only smiled around the cock in his mouth and made one final movement along its length until he felt the tip make contact with the back of his throat.

The lewd cry that echoed off the room's walls and the warm liquid that overflowed throughout his mouth was too much for him, and he soon felt his own member release within the confines of his pajama shorts.

They were both still for a moment, with Manami making sure to swallow every last drop of the liquid heaven making its way down his throat and Toudou releasing hushed whimpers as his member was being sucked clean. After he felt satisfied with his job well done, Manami released Toudou and helped him to the floor, where he sat legs sprawled open in Manami's lap.

Toudou leaned his head against the wall with his bangs clinging to his damp forehead. Manami could not imagine Toudou looking anymore beautiful, but he had come to learn it was somehow always possible. He smiled his genuine smile, and gently wiped the wet bangs back in their place. He noticed Toudou's stare and figured he must have so many questions, but instead he surprised Manami by inching closer and running his tongue carefully along his lips.

"You missed a spot." He purred and rewarded him with a wet kiss.

"If I've taught you anything, it's to finish right and to make sure you look good doing it."

Manami laughed and chased Toudou's retreating lips with his own, savoring in his taste once more before he knew this spell would be over.

Toudou hummed and broke them apart, soon remembering his current sitting position and his embarrassing lack of clothing. Just as he made quick to cover himself and regain his shorts, they both heard footsteps approaching the door.

Toudou clumsily jumped to his feet as soon as Arakita pushed the sliding glass door open, giving them a quizzical look.

"What's going on in here? And why the hell is Manami on the floor?"

Always one for the façades, Toudou smiled and pushed his concern aside with a wave of his hand.

"Oh I was just helping him stretch for the big race tomorrow. There's no need to be jealous Arakita."

"I'm not jealous you idiot!" Although the light blush forming upon his cheeks said otherwise. "I'm just here because Fuku-chan wants to have a team meeting before bed and you two airheads have been missing for too long! Come on, the group's waiting." He grumbled and turned his head away, but remained by the door as a silent request for Toudou to meet him.

"Calm down, we're coming."

He then turned to Manami and casually ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "We'll pick this up later." And the sincere look in his eyes gave Manami reassurance that his message to Toudou had been read loud and clear.

Uncomfortable with the slightly intimate scene in front of him, Arakita fumbled into the room and took Toudou by the wrist leading him away.

"Yeah, yeah. You climbers can have a victory party tomorrow _after_ the weirdo wins."

Toudou smiled at Manami before allowing himself to be whisked away by their impatient teammate, leaving only Arakita's offhanded compliment off Toudou's headband-less state to stay behind and accompany him in his post-coital bliss.

His angel had left, but his captivating presence remained.

Manami slowly touched his lips and smiled.

 _Tomorrow never looked so great_.

* * *

 **A/N:** Um...so yeah. Please tell me what you all think?


End file.
